Back From the Dead and the Styx
by GhostQueenisme
Summary: When Jasper attacks Bella she dies and goes to the Underworld. There she renembers who she really is. Izzy DiAngelo, daughter of Hades and Nico's twin. Her memories were taken when she was pushed into The River Styx during a battle so Chiron and Hades sent her to Forks so the vampires would mask her scent. After dieing Nico takes her back to camp. Will the Cullen's come back?
1. Lost to Death

Chapter One: Death and Memories

B.P.O.V. (Bella)

It all happened in slow motion. One second everything was fine. Everyone was smiling as I opened my next present. One slip of my finger caused a small drop of blood to fall on the carpet. Suddenly Edward was in front of me protecting me. Jasper was running towards him his wild eyes focused on me. Jasper threw Edward aside and advanced on me. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my neck. I screamed until my heart stopped beating and everything went black.

I woke up in a dark place with a river and a rowboat. There was a man who introduced himself as Charon who took me across the river. He told me that we were in the Underworld which was ruled by Hades. As soon as he said that everything came back. I am not Isabella Swan. I am Izzy DiAngelo, princess of the dead, and a demigod.

N.P.O.V. (Nico)

I was hanging out with Percy and Anabeth when it happened. I was thinking about what happened to Izzy and Bianca. Bianca was killed by a monster because she sacrificed herself for the quest. Izzy is still alive but not herself. When we were battling a titan with our father in the Underworld, Izzy got pushed into the River Styx and lost her memories. The best thing Dad could do for her was to give her another life. He made her ordinary Isabella Swan and sent her to Forks, Washington because there are friendly vampires that will mask her demigod scent. That was six months ago. The only reason I am at camp is because I believe there is no longer a way to bring Bianca back. I would look for Izzy but Hades forbids me.

I staggered and fell when I sensed it. Death. Not just anyone's but Izzy's. I shadow traveled into the Palace of the Underworld. I saw my dad upset and knew it was true. Izzy was Hades' favorite child out of all of us. I didn't care; everyone loved Izzy. I could only choke out one word to my dad. "How".

"I made her clumsy" he said. "She was celebrating her not real birthday. She got a paper cut opening a present near the vampires and one couldn't control their blood lust and killed her" he paused. "Bring her back. You have my permission and she remembers everything, now go." I listened to him and shadow travelled to my sister. She smiled when she saw me.

"Ciao fantasma re." she greeted me. I loved our jokes.

"Ciao principessa dei morti." I replied. "Torniamo al campo." I held out my hand and she took it. I shadow travelled us back to our beloved camp

_**(A/N: Ciao fantasma re means hello ghost king. Ciao principessa dei morti means Hello princess of the dead. Torniamo al campo means let's go back to camp. Review no flames please.**_


	2. Reactions

E.P.O.V

(Edward)

When Bella died I stopped living. Several times I tried going to the Volturi but Alice always stopped me. Carlisle told me that he already lost Bella and didn't want to lose me to. The funeral given for Bella will always be etched into my mind.

FLASHBACK

_ We all walked into the church silently and sat down. Then the priest started talking. Carlisle went up and explained to everybody that Bella was trying to walk in heels for Alice and tripped and fell down the stairs. Carlisle said he did everything he could to save her (which was actually true) and that we all miss her very much. Then Charlie came up and started talking about how he didn't get enough time with his little girl. Then it was my turn. I walked up slowly not able to hide how upset I really am. I told them how Bella and I fell in love and that we were already planning for the future. Everyone was in tears when I was done. At the reception luckily none of us had to make our day worse by throwing food back up._

END OF FLASHBACK

Now we are in New York and I never move except for when my siblings make me hunt.

A.P.O.V

(Alice)

I feel so stupid. I wasn't paying attention and because of that I lost my sister. I should have realized that someone as clumsy as Bella would find some way to hurt herself. If only my visions were quicker, then I would have been able to stop Jasper. I didn't talk to Jasper for the entire next day until I realized that this is all of our faults. We were all a little thirsty when Bella's blood spilled and Jasper tried to control all of our blood lust as well as his own. I don't know what to do. I have this strange feeling that Bella is still alive. But I no longer get visions of her so I know it can't be true. It makes me feel even worse that our cover story makes it sound like it is my fault Bella died. So many people glared at me while we were still in Forks. Even for a Cullen it was pretty hard to ignore. Especially because I see what they are going to do before it even happens as well as things they plan on doing but change their minds. I wish Bella was here. I really want my sister back.

J.P.O.V

(Jasper)

This is all my fault. Bella was killed because of me. Even Alice wouldn't talk to me for a little bit. I know Edward will never forgive me and I don't expect him to. I wouldn't forgive anyone who hurt my Alice. This is why I don't forgive myself. Our family isn't holding together anymore, without Bella. Edward doesn't hunt unless we force him, Alice no longer shops, Carlisle spends all of his time at the hospital, Emmett doesn't wrestle with bears anymore, Esme isn't remodeling houses, I don't mess with emotions, and Rosalie… Rosalie is taking this really hard because she never gave Bella a chance.

FLASHBACK

_The day after Bella died was a quiet night. Everyone was mad at me because of what I did. Suddenly I felt a wave of depression coming from someone unexpected. Rosalie. I sped to her since Emmett wasn't here. "I know I am probably the last person you want to see, but are you ok?"_

_ "Jasper I don't blame you." I start to protest but she cuts me off. "No I am not okay. I know I was a terrible person to Bella. I just wanted to make sure she was good for my brother. She was. I knew that and I was going to tell her yesterday. However I never got the chance. She died thinking that I hated her. And well I hate myself for that."_

_ "Rosalie that is exactly how I feel. I stayed away from Bella out of respect for her as well as Alice and Edward. I stayed away so I wouldn't hurt her. But it didn't do any good, I killed her anyways. I never had the chance to get to know her and I hate that. I don't know what is worse: killing your brothers mated, or trying so hard not to do something but end up doing it anyways."_

END OF FLASHBACK

Everything I told Rosalie was true; I don't know Bella enough to say that I care about her. But she is important to our family there for I want her back.

E.P.O.V

(Emmett)

Know that Bella is gone everything has changed. This family is no longer bored with human life but happy together. I can't pull pranks anymore because when I do I think of how Bella would probably trip over something and have to go to the hospital. Every time anyone thinks her name Edward either sobs or tries to rip our heads off. When I used to hunt I would stay out for hours just playing with my food. Now I just suck the blood, hide the corpse, and mop all the way home. Carlisle is letting us stay at home instead of school this time around so we can grief. He should know better. We will never be the same coven again.

C.P.O.V

(Carlisle)

I know Esme is worried about me but this is how I grief. I throw myself into my work so I don't think about Be… NO DON'T THINK ABOUT HER. She was my daughter and I failed her, I'm a bloody doctor for god's sake. I should have been able to help her. When I have to "sleep" to keep up the charade, I am actually in my home office reviewing patient files trying to find some way I can help them unlike I did with B... NO FOCUS ON THIS FILE. Okay Beatrice Swans. GOD CAN THEY POSSIBLY HAVE A NAME CLOSER TO BELLA SWAN. I heard a faint sob coming from upstairs. Dang it, sorry Edward. I thought. I try to keep my mind off of her as best as I can but it is rather difficult. At the moment I am really starting to hate the fact that vampires can think many things at once… Bella wanted to be one of us… COME ON. I just wish she was still alive and that I was actually a good doctor.

R.P.O.V

(Rosalie)

I really wish Bella was still alive. I know I was a bitch to her but I don't want some slut or whore jumping in on my brother like those to awful girls at Forks. What were their names? Oh right Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. They practically dated half the boys at that school. But everyone boy thought they were "hot" so no one cared. Now I see that if Bella was anyway like that then Edward would not stay with her. I thought he only wanted to be with her because he couldn't read her mind but I was too shallow to see the true connection there. Edward was shocked when I told him why I was so mean to her. I gave stupid reasons to keep him out of my head. I am not that shallow to be mad that Edward payed attention to a human and not me. I would do anything to turn back the clock and be nice to Bella. Then she wouldn't have been scared of me.

E.P.O.V

(Esme)

I miss my little girl so much. I wish I had more time to get to know her. I never got to meet her mom and step dad. And though I met Charlie I never really got to talk to him. Bella was the sweetest girl I ever knew. She was so clumsy it was like she only learned how to walk a few weeks ago let alone 17 years. Her parent's story is so tragic. Lovers should stay together forever. That is one reason I don't like Tanya's clan. Those succubus's' always drive Alice, Edward, and Jasper absolutely crazy. What is worse? Tanya is trying to seduce Edward after he just lost his mate! How inconsiderate can you be? If Bella were here she would put Tanya in her place.

T.P.O.V

(Tanya)

I will get Edward to fall in love with me. Then I will leave him in the dust like all my other lovers. Next stop New York. (insert evil laugh here).


	3. Camp Half-Blood Here I Come

Camp Half-Blood Here I Come

_**(A/N: I made two polls to see who Bella and Edward should be with. Please vote. Sorry it took so long to update but here you go. For now on Bella is going to be referred to as Izzy. Anyone who finds my Harry Potter reference gets a preview.)**_

Izzy

Nico shadow traveled us to the border of Camp-Half Blood. I smiled as I felt the mist go away so I looked normal. My dull brown shoulder length hair grew so it was touching my lower black and changed striking black. I went from tiny 5'4" to 5'8". I got more curves, black lips, and my skin became even paler. Paler than those vampires Dad hid me with. Who were they again? The Connors? No I think it was the Creevey's. Yes that sounds right. Oh well who cares about stupid vampires, it's not like I was in love with one. I was wearing standard demi god clothing.

Out of no were something jumped on my back. I knew it was a camper so I played along. I screamed and flipped the person off of me. Whoops they hit their head pretty hard. That's why you never sneak up on Izzy DiAngelo. I saw a strand of blonde hair and smiled. "Shouldn't you know better by now Annabeth?"

"Oh contraire, oh contraire. (spelling?). It's worth getting flipped on the ground if I get to freak out my BFF." She replies. I smile and help her up. She hugs me. I can't believe your back."

"It feels good. Wanna prank Percy?" She smiles and nods. "Nico don't you dare warn him." He nods with his eyes showing fear. "Let's go." We run off to prank the god of the sea.


End file.
